The present invention relates to a method of emptying suspension from a pulper of paper and the like material and to a device for this purpose.
Such a method is already known from German Patent Application DE-OS No. 29 41 439. In this method, the suspension is removed from the pulper, agitated and is diluted or washed in a subsequent suspension withdrawal apparatus. The dirt contained in the suspension which had been withdrawn from the pulper 1 separates from the other components of the suspension particularly, the fibers. The dirt remains by itself, in addition to the water. The dirt is then removed from the withdrawal apparatus by a separate line. The cleaned pulp suspension is eventually redelivered to the pulper. This method, however, is not performed successfully. A large part of the dirt is broken up, particularly in the withdrawal apparatus, to such an extent that it passes back into the pulper together with the acceptable pulp fibers. This dirt is so broken up that it can only be removed later and very poorly, as it is now possible that this finely divided dirt will no longer clog the screen of the pulper. This dirt must be removed later, which is quite difficult.